Entrance to a Wounded Heart
by TextGirl
Summary: Can a Entrance to a wounded Heart be sealed? Can hearts over flow with sadness? Can the possible become possible? Meet Fang a teacher from Pulse with a long past. Meet Lightning a sister struggling with her parents abandonment. Can there relationship come to bonding terms or will darkness in engulf them? Sequel to the one-shot Delightful Detention. FutaLightning x Fang theme R&R.


_**AN: Folks I don't know if you remember the story Delightful Detention from me. I'm here to put this story up because I want a continuation now that I have reread the story and I like it a lot I want to continue it. So the title for this story is going to be called Entrance to a Wounded Heart. If you don't know the background to the story I suggest you read Delightful Detention and you'll see, so now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Flight warning Futa MAYBE SOME FUCKED UP GRAMMAR I DON'T KNOW***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Within the walls of New Bodhum High the sounds of teachers within their lessons, took place. One class in particular took place where a dark-haired teacher from Grand Pulse stood in front of her class. Her accent rung through the halls towards everyone's ears making it seem like the gentlest tune they have ever heard.

"So due to this disagreement many believe that the war of transgression began that way." Soon the door pushed open reviling a pink-haired teen an unlit cigarette hung loosely between her lips.

"Psh… if you can call it a disagreement, sounds like a bad deal if you ask me." The class looked behind them as the pink-haired teen walked in. Smiling and knowing a special place for the young lady remained in her heart, the Pulsian teacher still held her professionalism.

"Well if you would have a seat Lightning maybe we can hear your opinion on this matter." Serah looked at her older sister with a warm smile as she knew that her sister was improving in her studies.

"I think I will skip this one out, I just came to drop off my homework." Dropping the papers on the back desk the pink-haired teen proceeded to walk out. Smiling towards herself the teacher knew her girlfriend was not one for history, since the day of her detention both women's hearts grew fonder for each other.

Knowing that they had to keep their relationship a secret; Fang did not mind as long as she was able to protect her girlfriend. After their first encounter the two expressed their loving ways in more physical means, talking more little by little until more time was made.

Knowing that the older Farron still was in a loss with what she wanted to do, the Pulsian helped her as much as possible. Slowly things have been getting better hearing less and less disturbances from the teachers around her, she assumed that the pink-haired teen was doing her work.

For some, the older Farron's teachers insisted on giving the teen packets to catch her up, in which she collected for the pink-haired teen. After the conversations that the two shared, little by little Fang started to notice that the younger woman was smarter than what she knew.

With each conversation that they had Fang could see the change in Lightning Farron, but she could tell that something hurt far worse. Knowing not to drag up the past, Fang waited responsibly for the time Lightning would tell her everything details and all.

"Well class that's the bell I will see you after this weekend please remember your homework. Also Lightning I would like to see you if you don't mind."

As Serah passed her older sister she smiled as she knew that her sister was complying with her teachers command. Walking down the steps to where the older woman was, she took the packet and handed it to Fang. Walking back and leaning on her desk with her arms crossed Fang put the packet to the side before speaking. Knowing the door was open she knew Lightning wanted nothing to do but hug her, but her image as well as her career did not allow it.

"So, how are your other classes going," asked Fang knowing not to touch the subject of work.

"There fine, I guess everyone is giving me packets now? I wonder whose idea was that," spoke Lightning with a smile.

"Well not mine I can say that," answered Fang with a smile.

"Anyhow whoevers idea it was can you thank them for me," said Lightning with a wink.

"Sure I will."

Stepping a little bit closer towards the teen, Fang handed another packet towards the younger teen. "So when will I see you tonight?"

"Well I told Serah that I have to work overtime at my other job so tonight after nine. But I have to be home before our neighbors get home and before they suspect something."

"Hmm…I don't see why you two can't just come live with me I mean. All of this hidin' doesn't seem fair to you or Serah."

Knowing that they were both a cross proposes, Fang knew that Lightning had her pride. Not wanting to give that up and trust her was the biggest hurt that the Pulsian could feel, but her mind buried the feeling.

"You know I can't do that, I have to watch out for Serah and what if the school found out," whispered Lightning in a chastising manner.

"Well you leave that part up to me," said Fang with a smile. Taking the packet and shaking her head Lightning placed a sour look on her face before turning around.

"I'll see you later tonight," said Lightning without looking back. Smiling at her lover's coldness Fang knew that Lightning Farron played by her own rules, with that understanding in mind the high school teacher put her hurt away.

_**Later**_

"Hey Fang how's things in your class going," entered a familiar voice.

"I can say things are going fine for now Sazh how's things on your end?" The dark-skinned man walked over towards the coffee pot pouring himself a cup he drank.

"Things have been going alright I guess it's hard trying to get the board to sign off on this bill for new books."

"What we need is a new chemistry set instead of books i put in for the loan with no word. No offense Mr. Katzroy but last time I checked your class was an elective for quick credits."

Looking over to where the voice came from Fang spotted the long-haired blonde. From the beginning the Pulsian did not like the blonde, but her dislike was sealed when she did not agree to assign her lover with the proper paper work to pass.

"Well Nabbat maybe you're not getting the loan because you have enough students failing your class for a clearly hard subject."

"Tch…if I recall Ms. Oerba I'm not the sort of teacher that gives out passing grades, I give to those that earn them no short cuts." Feeling the tension in the air the dark-skinned teacher looked onwards as he completely stood and listened until he felt it necessary to intervene

"If you're referring to Lightning Farron then I believe she deserves a second chance. Besides she is making the grade in my class as well as Mr. Katzroy's."

"Tch on how big of curve," spat Nabbat sarcastically.

"No curve, but you wouldn't know since you won't give her any packets to catch up," spoke Fang in a harsh manner. Looking with her own anger Nabbat stood and collected her stuff before speaking.

"Like I said before I don't give out grades that students don't deserve it and there is so curves in life. Besides she will be of age she's too old to be in school at this point now good day Mr. Katzroy, Ms. Oerba."

With that the blonde walked away into her next class, standing up and angrily collecting her stuff she walked with Sazh behind. "Geez that Nabbat is meaner than a sliver chocobo on a summer's day."

"I don't get her, I mean everyone else I have talked to has jumped on broad even the P.E. teacher. I swear what is that woman's problem I mean at the rate Lightning is goin', she can be out of here towards a college by the end of this year."

"Yeah your right we gotta get Nabbat on our team, but I don't think there's a makers chance to convince her. I mean if she doesn't give her the work to help her pass her class there always is…"

"Don't say that Lightning is too smart for that school, trust me those continuation schools are nothing but crap. They will treat her like a special education case and she's far from it," said Fang with a growl.

"Yeah I know, but what can we do? At this point it's starting to look like Lightning is going to have to go to Nabbat's class if she has a shot of passing." With a worried look on her face, Fang knew that something was wrong with the idea of her lover going someplace where she knew she couldn't protect her.

"What, are you worried about Nabbat," asked Sazh. Looking towards the open school doors where the light shined in, the Pulsian spoke truthfully for the first time.

"I wish that was my only worry."

* * *

_**AN: So how do you like that folks? I mean that's a badass start to a story like I said if you don't know the story read Delightful Detention.**_

_**Preview: **__"Are you going to work Lightning?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


End file.
